Surprise For You
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: 'bagaimana bisa aku seorang Kim Heechul menunggu'/'jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya'/bermain main sedikit tidak apa apa kan' BoyxBoy, HanChul, Rnr


Tittle :: Surprise For U

Pairing :: HanChul, Hangeng x Heechul

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Fluff

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read! FF ini kubuat untuk merayakan HanChul Days yang jatuh tanggal 9 Juni kemarin, ya ya Nha tau kalo ngucapin nya telat,*Pout bibir

Tapi daripada ga sama sekali kan?#ngeles XD. Ah sebelum baca, mari kita teriakkan "HAPPY HANCHUL DAYS" For Our Beloved Legend Couple.

.

.

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

.

**Kim Hee Mi Presents….**

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik terlihat berjalan menyusuri koridor Bandara Guangzhou, China. Dengan tangan kanan yang dia gunakan untuk menyeret sebuah koper kecil dan tangan kiri yang dia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, dia berjalan dengan santai menuju ke luar senyuman indah – yang dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya bagaikan melihat keindahan senyuman seorang Cinderella sang putri impian – terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Dengan segera dia memasuki sebuah taxi yang terparkir manis di luar bandara, setelah memasukkan koper kecilnya ke dalam bagasi, dia pun mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di dalam taxi.

"Shangrilla Hotel, Sir.." Perintahnya yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan tanda mengerti oleh sang supir taxi.

.

.

.

Sang namja cantik – Kim Heechul – merebahkan dirinya di kasur sesaat setelah seorang bell boy yang mengantarkan nya keluar dari kamar.

Heechul mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi mati dari dalam sakunya kemudian menyalakan nya, setelah ditunggunya hingga menyala benar, dia mengecek kotak pesan, berharap ada pesan yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang 'mengundang ah lebih tepatnya memaksa nya' untuk datang ke China.

Tanpa perlu ditanyakan lagi, kalian pasti tau siapa kan yang dimaksudkan olehnya?

Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Heechul rela jauh jauh menyeberangi lautan ke Beijing hanya karena sebuah ucapan yang bisa di bilang sebagai pemaksaan?

Dan bahkan siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya mendebat kepala kantor tempatnya melaksanakan wamil – sampai 2 tahun ke depan – hanya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan Libur untuk 3 hari ke depan?

Jawaban nya hanya satu, itu pasti karena 'dia', ya dia sang namjachingu tercinta, sang Prince Beijing kesayangan nya ,Tan Hangeng.

Heechul bangun dari kegiatan nya merebahkan diri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar hotelnya, matanya menatap keramaian yang masih terjadi walau jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya saat otak jeniusnya mengingat bagaimana dia bisa datang kemari,

_#Flashback On_

_Heechul sedang merapikan meja kerjanya sebelum sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenal masuk ke dalam ponselnya, _

"_Yob.." Belum sempat Heechul mengatakan Halo, seseorang di seberang sana sudah memotong ucapan nya._

"_Chullie.."_

"_Cina Oleng!" Serunya saat sebuah suara yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi terdengar._

"_Chullie, bogoshipo, aku merindukan mu." Ucap Sang penelepon – Hangeng – di seberang sana._

_Heechul hanya terdiam mendengarkan suara orang yang sebetulnya memang sangat dirindukan nya, _

"_Chullie, " Lanjut Hangeng tanpa memperdulikan Heechul yang tidak menjawab ucapan nya._

"_Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawat dan kamar hotel untukmu, datang lah besok ke China."_

"_Mwo?" Kaget Heechul " Hya, apa apaan kau, kenapa aku harus menurutimu ?lagipula untuk apa aku mesti kesana?"_

"_Karena aku merindukan mu, jadi kau harus datang ke sini!" Ucap Hangeng tegas._

"_Dan satu lagi aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun, berangkatlah besok dengan tiket pesawat yang sudah kupesan, kau tinggal berangkat ke bandara Incheon nanti akan ada yang memberikan mu tiket di sana, "  
"Kau Gila!bagaimana bisa?aku sedang wamil Pabbo!"_

"_Itu urusan mu, aku tau kau bisa melakukan nya karena kau adalah Kim Heechul, dan ingat aku tak menerima penolakan apapun , jadi kau harus datang ke China, arraso?"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Baiklah, karena kurasa kau sudah mengerti, akan aku tutup telepon nya, Saranghae, Wo ai ni."_

_Tuut..Tuut..Tuut.._

_# Flashback Off_

Heechul menghela nafasnya berat , "Dasar Cina Oleng, akan kuhajar kau besok, berani beraninya dia memaksa aku seperti itu." Gumamnya seraya berjalan kea rah kasur dan merebahkan dirinya disana untuk menjemput mimpi.

.

.

.

Heechul menaiki lift menuju ke lobi tempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan si Cina Pabbo – panggilan kesayangan nya untuk Hangeng – .

Dia mengedarkan pandangan nya untuk menemukan sesosok namja tampan yang mungkin sedang duduk menunggunya, tapi nihil tidak ditemukan sedikit pun raut wajah yang sangat di rindukan nya itu, Heechul menuju ke salah satu kursi yang memang disediakan di lobi hotel itu dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya disana, dia melihat kea rah jam berwarna pink kalem bergambar Heebum yang melingkar manis di tangan nya – pemberian dari Hangeng di ulang tahunnya tahun kemarin – yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00 siang.

"Kemana sih si Cina Pabbo itu?bahkan dari kemarin tidak menghubungiku sama sekali?" Gerutunya kesal.

"Akan benar benar kuhajar dia nanti, akan kubuat babak belur, kuinjak injak dan kujadikan makanan Heebum dan Ddangkoma sampai wajah tampan nya itu tidak kelihatan, lihat saja nanti!" Kesalnya lagi seraya mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomer telpon yang berada di urutan pertama kontaknya,

"_Dimana Kau?"_ Teriaknya keras saat terdengar suara tanda diangkat oleh seseorang diseberang sana,

"_Chullie…"_

"_Kutanya dimana kau?"_ Ulangnya lagi dengan suara yang tak kalah keras dengan tadi, membuat semua orang yang juga berada di lobi menengok ke arahnya, yangmembuat Heechul dengan senang hati memberikan deathglare gratis ke semua orang yang menatapnya.

"_Chullie, mianhae, aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang." Sesal Hangeng._

"_MWO?" Lagi lagi Heechul berteriak keras._

"_Dasar Cina Pabbo, Oleng!kau yang memaksaku datang kesini, tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, membuatku menunggu dan sekarang kau bilang kau tidak bisa datang?dimana otakmu,hah?" Omel Heechul kesal, _

"_Kau tau, Aku sudah cukup sabar – untuk ukuran seorang Heechul menunggu seseorang walaupun baru 10 menit sudah termasuk sebuah kesabaran yang luar biasa baginya – menunggumu, dan dengan gampangnya kau bilang kau tidak bisa datang?" Geram nya,_

"_Aku bukan nya tidak bisa datang Chullie, " Ralat Hangeng._

"_Sama saja, toh kau tidak bisa datang sekarang kan?" Sinisnya._

"_Aku akan datang ke sana tapi tidak sekarang, syuting ku di perpanjang sampai jam 7 malam." Lanjut Hangeng._

"_Jam 7 kau bilang?"_

"_Ne, jam 7, ah Chullie, waktu istirahatku sudah selesai, nanti ku telepon lagi, Saranghae, Wo Ai Ni."_

Dan telepon pun terputus begitu saja meninggalkan banyak kerutan kesal di dahi Heechul dan sumpah serapah yang tak hentinya keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Jam 7 malam?Lalu apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?" Keluh Heechul bingung.

.

.

.

Heechul mengeratkan topi untuk melindungi wajahnya – yang berharga menurutnya – dari sengatan panasnya matahari, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di sekeliling Hotel Shangrila – tempatnya menginap – saja , untuk menghindari adanya resiko dirinya yang tersasar di suatu tempat antah berantah dan untung nya Hotel Shangrilla adalah hotel bintang lima yang terletak di pusat kota Beijing, sehingga banyak pertokoan pertokoan bagus di sekelilingnya.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri pinggiran pertokoan Beijing, tiba tiba langkahnya seolah terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang di sukainya,

" _**CHOCOLATE HOUSE"**_ Begitulah tulisan sebuah toko coklat yang membuat langkahnya terhenti, ingatannya melayang ke waktu dulu saat dimana dia sering meminta _White Chocolate_ saat Hangeng pulang yang berakhir dengan kecupan di bibirnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dari Hangeng karena tidak membawakan nya cokelat.

_#Flashback On_

_Heechul berdiri di depan pintu dorm, matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang tengah, sementara mulut mungilnya terus menggerutu tidak jelas, _

"_Kemana sih dia?sudah jam segini belum pulang?apa dia ingat dengan pesanan ku?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa._

"_Cklek…" Pintu dorm pun terbuka, dan menampakkan wajah tampan yang ditunggunya sedari tadi, _

"_Chullie.." Sapa Hangeng senang saat dilihatnya Heechul berdiri di pintu seolah menunggunya._

_Heechul hanya diam dan malah mengulurkan tangan nya, "Mana White Chocolate pesanan ku?" Todongnya._

_Hangeng membelalakkan matanya kaget kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Mi..mianhae Chullie, aku lupa." Ucapnya pelan._

_Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "Sudah kuduga, dasar Cina Oleng, Pabbo, sudah berapa kali kubilang aku itu sedang dalam masa pemulihan jadi kau harus selalu membawakan White Chocolate untukku saat pulang, kau ini bodoh, ya?" Bentaknya kesal._

_Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul sehingga mendekat kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut, "Nanti akan kubelikan, ne?lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi Chullie, aku janji akan membelikan mu nanti."Ujarnya lembut yang sukses membuat Heechul diam dengan wajah yangmerona merah._

_# Flashback Off_

Raut wajah Heechul sedikit memerah saat mengingatnya, "Dasar Pabbo, mengecup bibirku hanya untuk sekedar meredakan amarahku, dasar Oleng" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tapi bahkan sampai sekarang pun dia tidak pernah membelikan ku White Chocolate." Heechul kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku masuk saja," Putusnya kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

Matanya membeliak kaget saat melihat ke sekeliling Toko yang ternyata merangkap sebagai café itu, penuh dengan cokelat, bahkan ukiran dindingnya terbuat dari campuran Cokelat putih dan sedikit Cokelat Hitam yang membentuk kata _'Saranghae,I Love U, Wo Ai Ni'_

Heechul menjilat pinggiran bibirnya tanpa sadar, " Hmm..aku tidak sabar untuk mencobanya," Ujarnya kemudian berjalan kea rah salah satu bangku yang menurutnya strategis,

Heechul mengangkat tangan nya untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada disana ,sampai

Seorang pelayan pria berjalan menghampirinya,

"Annyeong.." Pelayan itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Heechul untuk memberi salam.

"Kau, orang korea?" Tanyanya kaget saat di dengarnya Pelayan itu mengucapkan kata 'annyeong'

"Ne, aku adalah orang Korea,dan kau juga adalah orang Korea, jadi kau berhak mendapatkan hidangan gratis cokelat terbaik dari kami."

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"  
Pelayan itu kembali membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, " Kami sedang memberikan bonus gratis kepada 100 orang Korea yang datang ke sini pada hari ini, dan anda adalah orang korea ke 100 yang beruntung mendapatkan hidangan cokelat terbaik dari kami secara gratis hari ini"

Mata Heechul berbinar binar senang, " Jinnjayo?aku mendapatkan hidangan cokelat terbaik hari ini?dan juga..gratis?"

"Ne," Jawab pelayan itu sopan kemudian melambaikan tangan nya ke arah belakang, tak lama keluarlah 2 orang pelayan yang membawa masing masing 1 nampan tertutup kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Silahkan nikmati cokelat terbaik dari kami." Pelayang itu memerintahkan kepada 2 pelayan yang baru datang tadi untuk membuka tutup saji,

Sebuah gelas berisi ice cream strawberry dengan lelehan cokelat hitam dan cokelat putih yang digabung menjadi satu kemudian ditaburi dengan buah strawberry yang membentuk symbol _'Love'_ , belum lagi satu piring berisi kue yang terbuat dari Cokelat putih dengan taburan berbagai macam topping diatasnya dan 1 gelas lagi yang berisi minuman cokelat putih, sukses membuat mulutnya sedikit menganga lebar.

"Silahkan dinikmati, kalau ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, silahkan panggil kami." Pelayan itu pun pergi , meninggalkan Heechul yang masih terdiam kaget.

"Sepertinya ini hari keberuntungan ku, selamat makan." Ucapnya riang sebelum mulai menyantap berbagai macam cokelat di hadapan nya.

.

.

.

Heechul mengusap usap perutnya yang terasa kenyang karena memakan cokelat yang banyak tadi,

"Huahhh..senangnya..cokelatnya benar benar enak, lain kali aku harus datang kesana lagi." Ujarnya senang "Dan akan kupaksa si Cina Pabbo itu untuk membelikan yang banyak untuk ku." Lanjutnya lagi dengan seringaian penuh arti.

Heechul merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke atas, "Jadi lebih Semangat, "

Dia pun kembali berjalan menyusuri pinggir pertokoan dengan penuh semangat, tak diperdulikan tatapan banyak orang yang terus memperhatikan nya.

"Mereka pasti terpesona dengan ku." Ucapnya bangga saat dia melihat banyak orang yang memerhatikan nya dengan tatapan kagum.

Lagi lagi Matanya tertuju ke sebuah tempat yang ternyata adalah pusat perbelanjaan yang terlihat ramai , seketika saja bibirnya menyeringai senang,

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Heechul berjalan memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu dan langsung menuju ke sebuah toko yang terlihat menarik di matanya,

"Aku harus memberikan beberapa oleh oleh untuk Kepala Departemen dan Manager Hyung, hitung hitung sebagai tanda maaf karena telah mendebat mereka kemarin." Pikirnya sambil masuk ke sebuah toko baju lengkap dengan segala pernak pernik dan aksesoris serta sepatu, Heechul berjalan menuju bagian busana dan mulai memilih.

Setelah merasa cocok dengan beberapa baju pilihan nya, Heechul berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar,

"Hallo, Can I help you?" Tanya kasir itu ramah.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, " Ne, I want to pay it." Dia pun menyodorkan beberapa baju yang dibawanya.

Kasir itu mengerti dan mengambil baju tersebut, "You are Lucky Sir, Because you got discount until 90 %." Ucap Kasir itu.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Mwoo?Jinnjayo?90 %?"

Kasir itu menatap Heechul bingung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di teriakan Heechul, "Excuse Me?"

"Ouh, Sorry, I can't believe that I get discount until 90 %, are you serious?"

"Yes, You get discount until 90 % for all items."  
Heechul tersenyum senang, " Ah, I know,thank you." Heechul membalikkan badan nya membelakangi kasir tersebut,

"Aku dapat discount sampai 90 %, sayang sekali kalau tak kumanfaatkan, baiklah ini benar benar waktu yang tepat untuk Shopping." Batin nya senang.

Heechul membalikkan badan nya lagi menghadap sang kasir, " Oke, if that's right, I will buy some items again, wait, okay?"

Heechul langsung berjalan menuju ke berbagai tempat yang menarik di toko tersebut yang memang lengkap menjual berbagai macam aksesori dan juga baju

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa Heechul sudah menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk menjalankan hobi kesukaan nya yaitu Shopping, tangan nya pun sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam bungkusan belanjaan sampai dia sedikit kewalahan membawanya, dengan raut wajah yang teramat sangat sangat puas, Heechul keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Andai saja aku mengajak si Koala Mimi itu, dia pasti akan suka,"Pikirnya seraya melihat ke arah jam tangan nya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 sore.

"Sudah jam 7 tapi si Pabbo Oleng itu belum juga datang, aku memang tidak bilang aku dimana, tapi setidaknya kan dia bisa menelponku."Kesalnya.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke hotel saja," Ujarnya dan kemudian berbalik pergi,

"Wait.." Tiba tiba seseorang mencengkeram tangan nya, membuatnya berhenti,

"What?" Ketus Heechul merasa tak senang melihat orang asing yang tiba tiba datang menahan nya.

"This is For You.." Orang asing yang ternyata seorang namja itu menyodorkan sebuket bunga kea rah Heechul dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

"Hey..wait.." Teriak Heechul, tapi nihil namja itu terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Heechul,

Heechul menatap bingung sebuket bunga yang ada di tangan nya, "Dasar namja aneh.." Gerutunya dalam hati, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke hotel.

Baru 3 langkah dia berjalan tiba tiba tangan nya kembali di cengkeram oleh seseorang yang kali ini ternyata adalah seorang yeoja,

"This is For You.." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah boneka berbentuk kucing berwarna abu abu dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata yang lain.

"Shit…" Umpat Heechul, "Apalagi kali ini?boneka?apa mereka mengenaliku?" Heechul menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mematut dirinya sekilas di depan sebuah etalase kaca, "Tapi sepertinya penyamaranku sempurna, " Gumamnya seraya dengan susah payah – karena dua tangan nya yang penuh dengan banyaknya barang – mengeratkan topinya lebih dalam sehingga wajahnya benar benar hampir tertutup,

Heechul berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih karena banyaknya barang bawaan nya, tangan kanan nya penuh dengan berbagai macam bungkusan yang kalau dihitung mungkin bisa mencapai 15 bungkusan ditambah dengan sebuah boneka, sementara keadaan tangan kirinya pun tak jauh beda hanya ditambah dengan sebuket bunga saja.

Dengan setengah sabar Heechul berdiri di pinggir trotoar menunggu sampai lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi warna hijau yang menandakan saatnya menyeberang karena Hotel Shangrila tepat berada di seberang jalan,

Tak disangka seorang anak kecil bertubuh sedikit besar datang menghampirinya, dengan wajah polos nya anak itu menarik narik tangan Heechul tanpa memperdulikan tekukan di wajah Heechul yang menandakan kekesalan nya – apa lagi ini?begitu lah pikirnya – tapi sekesal apapun tetap saja dia tersenyum manis dan mencoba untuk mendekatkan jarakanya dengan anak itu yang sekarang sudah memintanya untuk sedikit menundukkan kepalanya,

Heechul pun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya menuruti permintaan anak itu, sementara tangan anak itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda dari sana dan langsung memasangkan nya di leher Heechul yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang,

"Apa ini?" Kejut Heechul saat kalung itu sudah terpasang si lehernya,

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul anak itu lantas mencium pipi kiri Heechul dengan cepat seraya tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan nya dengan muka yang penuh dengan kerutan bingung.

Belum hilang rasa keterkejutan nya tiba tiba big screen yang ada di sekelilingnya memunculkan berbagai macam ekspresinya, dan sebuah suara mengiringi munculnya berbagai macam ekspresi Heechul yang terpampang dengan jelas di big screen tersebut.

"Chullie.." Panggil suara itu, Heechul menatap kaget saat dilihatnya Hangeng yang berdiri di tengah jalan dengan senyum lembut yang senantiasa terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hannie?" Kaget nya,

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriaknya.

"Kemari, palli.." Heechul bertambah panic saat dilihatnya lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi warna merah kembali, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melepaskan semua barang belanjaan nya dan berlari menuju Hangeng yang masih tenang berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Tiin Tiin…" Heechul menoleh shock melihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan melaju menuju ke arah Hangeng,

"Hannieeee…" Teriaknya kencang seraya menutup matanya,

Perlahan Heechul membuka matanya saat didengarnya tidak ada suara benda bertubrukan,

"Ha..hannie.." Ujar Heechul tak percaya karena Mobil tersebut hanya berjarak mungkin sekitar 10 cm saja dari tubuh Hangeng yang tetap berdiri dengan tenangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?kau ingin mati, eoh?" Bentak Heechul keras

Hangeng langsung menarik Heechul dalam dekapan hangatnya, "Mianhae,aku ingin agar kau tak meragukan perasaan ku padamu untuk kedepan nya, karena aku sangat mencintaimu Chullie, Saranghae."

Heechul menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga matanya kini bertabrakan dengan tatapan Hangeng, "Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini Pabbo!Dasar Pabbo, Cina Oleng seoleng olengnya."

"Mianhae," Sesal Hangeng.

"Tapi kau suka dengan semua kejutan ku kan?aku sengaja ingin membuat kejutan yang special untukmu, Happy Aniversary My Princess, You Will Always Stay In My Heart, Now and Forever Until I Die."

Mau tak mau Heechul menampilkan senyum manis nya, " Happy Aniversary My Beijing Prince, I Will Also Love You Now and Forever." Balas Heechul seraya membenamkan tubuhnya makin dalam di pelukan Hangeng.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Heechul tersenyum licik saat di dengarnya suara Hangeng yang terdengar frustasi karena menerima laporan total tagihan sebesar 500 ribu Yuan ( atau sebesar 753 Juta Rupiah, Kurs 1.506) yang harus dibayarnya dari Manager Hyung.

"Bagaimana bisa total semuanya mencapai 500 Ribu Yuan Ge?" Tanya Hangeng tak percaya dengan aa yang diberitahukan oleh Managernya.

"Sebenarnya sih semuanya normal,dari mulai tiket sampai pemasangan di Big Screen, hanya saja…yang membengkak adalah total tagihan untuk belanja, Heechul menghabiskan hampir 300 ribu Yuan untuk berbelanja."

Hangeng menghela nafasnya berat, "Ini semua kebodohanku yang menuruti 'ide' mereka untuk melakukan semua ini, akan kukirimkan sebagian tagihan ke rekening member lain, terutama Kyuhyun, lihat saja nanti."

"Hahahahaha" Terengar suara tawa dari dalam kamar membuat Hangeng dan Manager menolehkan kepalanya dengan horror ke sumber suara.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku semudah itu,eoh?kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencanamu dan yang lain nya untuk melakukan semua ini?hah…bahkan aku sudah mengetahui jauh sebelum kau melakukan nya Han, dan bodohnya lagi kau menuruti ide gila mereka..ckckck." Ucap Heechul santai.

_# Flashback On_

_Heechul membuka pintu dorm dengan perlahan, "Kemana mereka?apa mereka belum pulang?" Pikirnya seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm._

"_Kau harus melakukan rencana itu Hankyung Hyung." Terdengar suara dari arah ruang tengah, dan hal itu membuat Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri member lain yang terlihat duduk mengelilingi meja._

"_Apa yang mereka lakukan?kenapa nama Hannie di sebut sebut?" Bingung Heechul sambil kembali menajamkan pendengaran nya._

"_Kau harus melakukan sesuai rencana Hyung, kau harus membuat Heechul Hyung menunggu terlebih dahulu, berpura pura lah kau mendapatkan job pada hari itu, terus ikuti dia kemana dia pergi Hyung, kemudian buatlah dia tertarik dengan apa yang telah kita rencanakan, baru terakhir kau bisa memberinya kejutan di tengah jalan, bagaimana romantic kan?" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar._

"_Kyu benar Hyung, kau pasti tau apa yang Heechul Hyung inginkan, minimalnya kau harus memberikan nya Chocolate gratis tanpa sepengetahuan nya dan untuk yang masalah belanja itu, kau tidak harus memberikan nya secara Cuma Cuma Hyung, itu akan membuatmu ketahuan, buatlah senatural mungkin seperti membiarkan dia membayar 10 % dari semuanya dan sisanya kau yang membayarnya, bagaimana?" Timpal Donghae antusias._

"_Percayalah, dia tidak akan tahu Hyung, kau akan aman dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik, " Ujar Shindong kali ini._

_Mereka terus berbicara tanpa tahu kalau Heechul sudah mendengarkan semuanya._

_# Flashback Off_

Heechul menyeringai membayangkan bagaimana dia tahu rencana yang –mungkin sudah tersembunyi dengan sangat rapi menurut Hangeng dan yang lain.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya Chullie?se..mu. ?dan kau hanya berpura pura tidak tahu dengan semuanya?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"Haha, bagaimana?kau lupa kalau aku adalah seorang actor?akting ku bagus kan?bahkan kau pun sampai yakin kalau aku benar benar percaya dengan semua rencanamu?"  
"Chullie…" Seru Hangeng tak percaya.

"Aku memang berterima kasih karena kau sudah bersusah payah memberikanku kejutan, tapi kesalahan mu adalah kau membuatku menunggu, jadi sedikit balasan dengan belanja sebanyak banyaknya bukan hal yang berlebihan kan?nikmatilah . Han" Ucap Heechul seraya melenggang santai kembali menuju kamarnya dengan tawa yang masih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, meninggalkan Hangeng dan sang Manager yang masih shock dengan semuanya.

"Little little Evil seperti kalian, belum bisa menandingi King Evil " Tawanya puas dari dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Happy HanChul Days, semoga Uri Eomma dan Uri Appa bakalan bersatu lagi, semogaaaaaaa….

Review Ne?

Gomawoo..^^


End file.
